THE ULTMATE GIFT
by WonderBlonde
Summary: Ponch and Jon have a personal encounter with the REAL Reason for the Season


**It was an unusually cool morning in Los Angeles, and Jon Baker a 12 year veteran of the California Highway Patrol was really noticing it. For the first time in decades, it was 40 degrees, and expected to go lower. The fact that it was December 22****nd**** and Christmas was coming made this seem normal, but it was Los Angeles! He would be spending this Christmas working the morning shift, which meant that he had the rest of that day and the weekend off, but it felt lonely. That was the word for it, LONELY. He especially felt this because he couldn't be with his family in Wyoming, and it really bothered him. The way the weather was looking, made him think that snow would come any day now, but then again this is LA, and the chances of his occurring are slim to none! As usual his partner was running late, and he really didn't mind, because he had something he saw on FOX and CNN News on his mind. It was the words of a preacher from San Antonio TX, named Jarret Harris, and when he started confirming the research this man had done, it really had him wondering about not only religion, but about his own faith. He had always believed in God as a child, but this man was talking about having a personal relationship with Jesus. He didn't completely understand the details, because he had left his apartment before he could hear any further. Just then his partner, a veteran of 10 years and partner and friend for who knows how long, Frank Poncherello "Ponch" as he liked to be called, comes strolling along. Instead of his usual jovialness, he had a rather thoughtful and serious look to him. "Hey partner! It's about time you showed." Jon teased. Ponch instantly breaks from his own thoughts, and responds with a stuck out tongue. Then he gets serious, and says "Sorry partner. I just got very involved in a news story on CNN this morning. They had some preacher from San Antonio who was promoting a book, and it really got to me. Stunned Jon says "I saw some of this on FOX News myself. He's promoting a book he wrote called "The Ultimate Gift", about the birth of Jesus. He believes that just as God used the stars and other heavenly bodies on Christmas to send the message of Jesus, God is going to use the moon to send some type of message to the world, especially the U.S. I found it very interesting, and what he said historically was very spot on. I had to leave before the end of this, in particular when he was talking about…." "Oh you mean about having a personal relationship with Jesus? Ponch asked. "Yes." Jon replied. "Well," Ponch replied. "I heard everything he said at that point, and it is really getting me to think about my own faith. **

**Just then, they see an out of control "Pontiac IROC", cut off a late model Lincoln Continental that wind up crashing into two other cars. The crash is in the middle of the freeway, and they immediately roll out to help. "7 Mary 3 and 4 reporting multiple 1183's on Harbor Freeway, near the Hollywood Overpass. Send out back up and ambulances to this location!" "10-4 Mary 3 and 4." Says the dispatcher. As they proceed to assist, the driver of the IROC tries to run away, but Jon and an unknown person go chasing him, and tackle the driver down. The driver is drunk and reeks of whiskey, and is cursing profusely at both Jon and the Good Samaritan. "You have the right to remain silent!" Jon says. "Use it!" The driver spits on the Good Samaritan, saying "What are you doing here man of God! Don't you know my master will win in the end!" the man says. Then with a vocal authority Jon and Ponch have never heard before, the man says "In the name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, come out of this man NOW!" The man writhes in pain, and then lies silent breathing regularly. He has injuries on his face, which the EMT's on the scene treat, and he is sobbing. The same gentleman reaches out a hand to the man, who shows him gratitude for releasing him from the apparent nightmare he has been having for years.**

**When they get back to Central, they find out that the Good Samaritan is Marc Harris, and they thank him for being willing to help out the way he did. Marc says "You're Welcome, officers." I couldn't see this man get away with a crime, and in Texas, we have the highest regard for the law. He turns to the young man who is being processed for booking, and says "This young man won't give you any trouble, officers. I think he needs a great deal of help, and I let him know I'm here for him." Ponch and Jon are totally astounded with this, and ask Marc, "What was all that about? He was violent, one moment then he's as calm as a lamb the next. What gives?" Ponch asks. Marc then responds, "Gentlemen, that man was possessed by a demon, and thanks to the Lord, it no longer torments him." "What?" They both respond. "You mean possessed like in 'The Exorcist', right, sir?" Ponch asks. Pastor Marc laughs a bit and shakes his head. "No, this is real. The movie was exaggerated to say the least." "Wait a minute. You wouldn't be related to Pastor Jarret Harris would you?" Says Jon. Marc smiles and says "That's my dad. He's the senior pastor Carverstone Church in San Antonio, TX, and I'm the Associate Pastor. We're here in LA on a special Holiday tour for his book, 'The Four Blood Moons', but most importantly sharing the 'Ultimate Gift', Jesus! Its tomorrow night, 7PM at Costa Mesa Church. The event is free, and if you'd like, you're more than welcome to come and meet my dad." Jon responds, I don't know about my partner here, but I am curious about this, and would like to know more." Ponch nods his head in agreement, and says, "Definitely. I have a great deal of questions, since I was raised Catholic, and have been really disturbed over the recent sex abuse scandals." Pastor Matt graciously then invites them to the event, and they both accept.**

**The next night, both Ponch and Jon get together for dinner at Friday's, where they discuss the car crash and meeting "Pastor Matt", as he likes to be called. Jon begins the conversation by asking, "So, you have questions about your faith, partner? I didn't even know you were spiritual to say the least." Ponch responds "Ha, Ha! Very funny! As you probably know, I was raised Catholic, was an altar boy, etc., but something happened to my friend Arturo, that I never could understand, until I heard my mom and dad one day talking about how Father Moreno had sexually abused him, and had been doing this to not just Arturo, but other children, both boys and girls. My parents took me out of being altar boy, as well as Catholic school at age 12, and we never went back to that church. It really had a bad effect on Arturo, because a couple of years ago Arturo went on a bender, jumped off the San Francisco Bridge, and killed himself. I kept thinking how fortunate I was to have not had this happen to me, and it really made me question things. I got into a great deal of trouble as a teen, but then I met you and I believe God put you in my path to get be to being a CHP officer." Jon was very stunned to hear of this having happened to Ponch's friend, and said "Sorry this happened to him, partner. I heard a great deal about this happening not just within the Catholic Church, but learned recently it occurs in other religious circles. Remember Warren Jeffs?" "Yeah." Ponch says. "All those young girls being brainwashed into "'marrying' that vile man!" Jon nodded. I also met a very sweet couple in my apartment, Rocco and Jael, who have been sharing their faith with me. Jael is a Messianic Jew, and Rocco was once Catholic, but they refer to themselves as 'Born Again Christians', as a matter of fact they go to the church we're going to tonight!" he brightened. "Maybe we'll see them tonight." Ponch sounded very intrigued with Jon's new neighbors, ever since he met them last month. Jael was "Plus size and cute" as she liked to put it, and very sweet. Her hubby Rocco was the head pro at Ventura Racquet Club, and despite not having children of their own (yet), they had a love for children and it showed in Rocco's teaching of the 10 and under groups, and with the after school program Jael had at Jon's complex. Jael had been through a great deal in her life, from having been molested by a Baptist Minister, to having to use a cane for the rest of her life, but as she said "God made something beautiful out of it", and she wanted to honor the Lord, despite the obstacles. **

**When they got to the church the place was packed, but they found some decent parking. As they came inside, they spotted the couple and Jael happily came up to both men and hugged them. Despite the pain from her disability, she still had the energy to always hug! "So glad to see you two here! Did you see the posters in the complex building?" "Yes and no, Jael." Jon shyly said. We met Pastor Harris's son Marc yesterday while on duty, and he invited us here. She laughed and said, "I heard about that. Poor people, especially the man who Pastor Marc had to tackle. At this point Marc and his father Pastor Harris come into the conversation, and says "Hi everyone! Officers Baker and Poncherello! How are you?" Ponch said, "We're great, Pastor. Please call us Ponch and Jon. Our friends do!" as he flashes his signature smile. "Ok Ponch", says Marc. "This is my father Pastor Jarret Harris. Dad these are the men I told you about" "Hello Ponch and Jon. I heard about the accident you had today. How is the young man doing" "Well, Ponch says, "He has no serious injuries, but even though he faces some serious charges, thanks to your son, and a tough but kind judge, the man will be alright. I have to say that your son's handling of that man was something I had never seen before." "That's the power of God, Ponch." Jael said. "From what Pastor Marc said, he had some serious issues, aside from the demon possession. Our church is going to help his family, and from what I hear, Pastor Marc you led the young man to Christ." Marc nodded. "Led him to Christ?" Ponch asked. "What do you mean by that?" "Jael responded "Pastor Marc shared the gospel with the young man, and he asked Christ into his heart, to be his savior." Just as she was about to explain further, the service was starting.**

**The service began and after the music and individual music solos, the elder Pastor Harris came out and began to share with the crowd from his book, but then he said, "God has burdened me for those who do not know Christ, especially at this time of year. Those who haven't received "The Ultimate Gift", which is what my message is about tonight. I have said before that God is using the heavens to get the attention of the world, and I want to share with you one of the very special ways He did this. As some of you may or may not know," Pastor Harris began, "We are all born in sin; each and every one of us has a natural desire, a 'want to' to sin. As result of this sin, we are separated from God, and without Him, we are destined for Hell. However god in His infinite love, mercy and compassion made a way of 'escape' for us. A way out so to speak, so that we would not have to suffer this horrible fate." Ponch and Jon are listening intently to what this man has to say, and it's really getting to them both, Ponch especially. He is hearing things he has never heard before. Things that go totally against what he was taught in the Catholic Church, especially when Pastor Harris said that NOTHING anyone says or does can save them. Not even all the "Hail Mary's, going to confession, or rosaries will help. Hearing Scripture verses he's never heard before. Verses like Romans 3:23, 5:6&8, 6:23, and Ephesians 2:8 and 9, backing up everything that the Pastor is saying. He looks at Jon who is also being affected by this, and begins to listen even more. **

**Jael and Rocco have been praying for their law enforcement friends ever since they met, and they are praying especially for them now. Rocco can see the conflict within Ponch, since he was once a Catholic, and knows that the Holy Spirit is touching the man's heart. He sees the tears n Ponch's eyes and is praying that this man will come to Christ. Pastor Harris continues to share the story found in Matthew 1:18-25, as well as Luke 2:1-14 in how the Lord provided a deliverer, a Savior, Jesus Christ, who came to earth in the form of a baby. "Born of a young virgin named Mary, who like you and me was a sinner I need of a Savior too. When her and her husband Joseph came to Bethlehem, they had to sleep in a stable. A stinky smelly stable, where the King of Kings would be born, and on that night, God sent a special message, make those two special messages to the world: a bright star in the heavens, and an angel that announced His arrival to a group of Shepherds. Ladies and gentlemen, He sent this message for YOU! He sent His ONLY son Jesus to be born of a virgin, and to become the sinless man, a sinless sacrifice on the cross for the sins of the world, even for YOU! He didn't stay dead people, oh no! He rose again after being buried in a tomb for 3 days, and is standing at the door of your heart asking to be let in! In Acts 16:31 it states "Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ, and thou shalt be saved…" He earnestly continues with his plea to the audience, and emphatically states this question: W ILL YOU LET HIM N?**

**Jon has never heard any of this, even growing up in Wyoming in the Episcopal Church he would go to occasionally. He was always taught that God did exist and the He loves everyone, but he never heard about sin, and Hell before, and it's really touching his heart. When he hears the verses of Scripture, especially John 3:3 and 16 something is stirring in his heart, and he sees it in his partner as well. It's when they both hear the verse of John 3:16 that this does it for them. They want Christ in their hearts and they want to know how to get Him in! At this point when they hear Acts 16:31 and they invite those who want Salvation to come to the altar and come to Christ that Jon gets up and walks, seemingly flies down to the front of the church sobbing. As he gets there, he sees his partner of over 10 years tears in his own eyes doing the same. For Ponch this is something he has been waiting and aching for all his life. He sees his partner and friend. Someone who is like a brother to him at the altar with him, and he smiles. As they approach the front, Pastor Harris invites all those who are there to say this prayer:**

_**Lord God I know that I'm a sinner. I realize now my need for You and that nothing I do or say can save me. **_

_**I believe that You sent Your Son, Jesus to die on the cross for MY sins, and that He is the ONLY way to Heaven.**_

_**Right now Lord Jesus, I accept You into my heart, and ask that You cleanse me from every sin and stain. Please make me Your child, and be my Savior and Lord. Thank you for the Ultimate gift of Your Son, I dedicate myself to serving You always.**_

**Tears fill both men's eyes, as they get on their knees, and ask the Lord into their hearts. They confess every sin to Him, and ask God to forgive them and be their Savior. Once done, they get up, look at each other, and see the joy in each other's faces. Pastor Marc and his father come to greet them, as well as Jael and Rocco and say "Welcome to the family, 'brothers'! You are now part of the family of God, and have a home in ****eaveHeaven****Heaven on high!" Ponch says to Jon, "I don't know about you partner, but I feel clean inside, and I praise God for this!" "I do too, Ponch. I do too." says Jon with tears in his eyes. That night, they all go to a nearby diner, talking excitedly over what has happened to them. **

**On Christmas day, Ponch, Jon, Sergeant Getraer, Bonnie, Bear, Turner and Grossie, are gathered around the tree at Central, having a lull in the day to exchange gifts, have Christmas goodies, and they're all asking Ponch and Jon about the other night. "You two seem so different, guys." Says Getraer. "What happened the other night?" "Sarge…" says Ponch. "Jon and I received the 'Ultimate Gift', and it's something you don't want to miss out on! **__


End file.
